The new Lagerstroemia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Timothy D. Wood, in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Lagerstroemia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during July of 2007.
The seed parent is the, patented commercial variety referred to as Lagerstroemia ‘Red Filli’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,353. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was selected July of 2010 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2007 open pollination, in a seedling trial field in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by softwood cuttings. This was first performed at Spring Meadow Nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. during July of 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 4 successive generations.